No More Mystery
by PiperP3LEH
Summary: FINAL CHP IS UP! Taking place after Holiday Craig realizes that Manny was the girl he was happy with all along, and tries to win her back. Will he succeed or will Manny move on? What adventures await the lost lovebirds? Read and find out! P.S. 2nd story
1. Unsure Results

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Degrassi or the show concept the show is its own thing.

A/N This story takes place after "Holiday" & yeah me I found Microsoft Word on my new comp so I can write stories from home & post **jumps for joy**

Unsure Results

Standing in the hallway in a state of shock young Craig Manning picked up the gold bracelet and stormed out of Degrassi Community School.

"Craig wait." Came the voice of Joey Jeremiah his step-father.

"I don't need a lecture right now Joey I just need to be alone if you don't mind."

"Sure…" With the confirmation Craig ran down the stairs of the building not knowing where he was headed, but just wanting to get as far away from the school as possible.

A young girl sat in the hospital waiting room her head in her hands and her expression one of questionable intent.

"No let me go." Gasping she turned to her left to see only a few feet away a women fighting off doctors one of which held a syringe in his hand. Finally they held her up against the wall and sedated her placing her in restraints on a hospital bed.

"Trauma 4 is open put her in there." Stated a doctor holding the women's chart.

"Yes doctor." said the head triage nurse. (triage emergency room waiting room)

"What is taking him so long?" stated Spinner.

"I don't know." said Jimmy

"Did he even come home last night cause Joey called me asking if I had seen him?"

"I don't know man I hope so."

"Yeah me too.."

Just then a rather shaggy looking Craig entered the garage ready to rehearse with his band.

"Let's do this."

The girl was in a room wearing a robe that she held in the back to keep from revealing something she preferred not to.

"Okay we will check the test results and those should arrive by Friday so we'll see you in three days."

"Thank you doctor." Letting go of a heavy sigh the girl quickly changed into her clothes and ran home before it got to late.

"I hope he doesn't find out about this test it will just kill him."

Shutting the door to her house she ran upstairs to her room after announcing her presence to the household.

"Hi guys I'm home."

With no response she shut her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed with a million thoughts running through her head all at once.

"Lord help me." she said as she slowly cried herself to sleep that night.


	2. Meaningful Moments

Meaningful Moments

Manny gracefully walked into the classroom automatically having all male eyes on her including a young James Tiberius York no that she was available.

"You Mr. Smooth." He turned around to see Toby pointing at the teacher who was staring straight at him.

Placing a paper on his desk she scoffed.

"Another failing grade. Anymore and you'll be off to summer school."

"Yes Mrs. Kwan."

After the bell J.T. found Manny at her locker.

"Hey Manny I heard about the whole thing with the three of you. How are you holding up lately?"

"Fine. Hey do you maybe want to go to the dot with me after school. I'm tired of being bombarded with are you okay?"

"Sorry."

"No, it is fine coming from you because I know you mean it, but everyone else is so transparent and doesn't even know it."

"Are you sure about the dot I mean after all that you've been through?"

Pausing he continued…

"I mean if your sure then yes I'll go, but if you need time to yourself I understand."

"No I want you to come with me."

"Okay then I'll meet you in the courtyard after school."

"See you there."   
Walking away she looked back smiling.

After she was gone J.T. yelled, "Yes" jumping in the air.

Craig finally came home and went straight up stairs.

Joey followed his pace a few seconds later.

"Craig Manning get out here right now."

He did as asked.

"Where have you been?"

"Marco's I stayed the night."

"Oh,"

"You didn't think to call there I guess."

"I guess. Next time just call, and I'm sorry about Ashley."

"It's not Ash I want its Manny."

"What?"

"Look I shouldn't be telling you this you'll just get bored."

"No I'm glad you feel you can talk to me about this stuff."

"Okay…"

A few minutes later they sat in the living room and began their conversation.

"She what?"

"Yeah I'm meeting her after school today so I can't go to that museum exhibit with you."

"But J.T. it's the Ancient Egypt exhibit."

"Look this stuff is more you then my style anyway."

"Okay well have fun, and be nice, a gentlemen."

A/N Thanks for the reviews they rocked PLEASE more would be appreciated much.


	3. Scenes From Afar

Scenes from a Far

The bell on the top of the door rang, and he glanced at the person who just walked in. Disappointed he thought he was being stood up. Giving up after an hour of waiting he stood up and paid for his shake. Just as he turned around she walked in 'looking fabulous like always he thought' to himself.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey J.T. how are you?"

"Good, but..."

Cutting him off she knew what he would say.

"Sorry I was so late. To be honest I thought you would not be here after an hour."

"Oh that's okay."

"So you want to get a shake? I love their strawberry-banana ones."

"Actually, I already had one, but I'll get you one I can stay and talk with you if that's okay."

"No problem."

They sat down and within ten minutes were immersed in conversation about random things, and laughing to no end. Then Craig walked in with Spin, Jimmy, and Marco not far behind. Looking at them the only thing she could think was 'I'm cornered for sure.'

Looking at the two sitting in the booth together laughing through the window he suggested that they go in the Dot for a bite to eat. The others had not seen who he was looking at, and when they all walked in his gaze fell straight on her, and hers on him.

"I'll take a strawberry-banana shake please, and a cheeseburger."

"Coming right up."

"Just think Spin you'll be here tomorrow." Said Jimmy laughing.

"Well at least I have a job." Spin said in retort.

"Uh…" Out of words Jimmy gave that round to Spin.

"Come on let's find a place to sit guys."

They sat at a booth two behind Manny, and J.T.

She looked at the clock seeing it was already 9:15.

"Oh my goodness."

"What?"

"We've been here for over three hours. I've got to get home or my dad will kill me."

"Okay I'll walk you."

"Sure. Thanks." She said a smile on her face.

"Who knew we could have so much fun in one day, and all we did was talk."

"I know you're the only person I've ever done that with." Said J.T. meeting her gaze he exited the booth, and Manny in all her clumsiness caught her foot on the table leg, and fell forward.

"Ack…" She braced her hands to stop her fall, but she was caught by J.T.

"Thanks." She said as he helped her to her feet only a few inches from the ground. "Nice catch."

"No problem."

Hearing the girls squeal Craig turned his head to see her being caught by J.T.

Worried, but helpless he stayed seated, thinking she wanted nothing to do with him.

"So I think the band needs a new song." Marco started.

"Yeah I agree." Jimmy chimed in.

"Okay so anyone have any ideas? Craig?"

"Hello earth to Craig." Said Spin waving his hand in front of Craig's face.

"Huh?" He turned to face them all staring at what he just removed his eyes from.

They all saw Manny in J.T.'s arms helping her up from her previous fall.

"Awe how cute." Marco said.

"Dude sorry man." Jimmy said patting his buddy on the back.

"It's okay I figured she would move on just not with him!"

"Jealous are we?" Stated an intrigued Spin.

"This is none of your business." He barked at all of them as he stormed out of the booth and out of the restaurant.

Manny's eyes followed him out, and she looked back at the table of his friends looking her. Feeling J.T.'s arms around her she knew why he had ran off.

'He's jealous she thought to herself.'

"Manny…" J.T. said bringing her out of her self-talk state.

"Huh…?"

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yeah we should." She said as she gave questioning a look back at the guys a few booths over.


	4. Rumors & Truths

A/N The last part of the chapter might seem slightly harsh, but since I'm not a big fan of this girl I figured "Hey it's my story I can do whatever I want." P.S. PLZ read & review.

And now ladies & gents I present to you….

Rumors & Truths

The next day at school rumors started to fly, and the only ones with no idea were their subjects.

Walking down the hall Manny heard whispers, and saw eyes she had never seen on her look in her direction. 'This is just the Craig problem all over again. It happens everyday.' She told herself.

Then she crossed the other subjects' path.

"Hey Manny."

"Oh, hey." She said starting to turn away.

"Wait please." Hearing the pleading in his voice she couldn't help, but oblige.

"What is it Craig?"

"Do you know what everyone is talking about today?"

"Yeah I figure it's the same old triangle crap."

"That's what I thought."

"Bye."

She knew in her heart it was mean to blow him off so fast, but she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. At least that's what she fooled herself into thinking….

"So J.T. how was your date?"

"Danny, this is none of your business."

"Oh come on man were buds."

"Fine, all we did was talk nothing else."

"Are you joking? A girl magnet like you?"

"No I'm not and I loved every minute of it, and I believe she did too."

"She could have been faking I mean have you heard what people are saying they are even starting to talk about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude your dense. People are talking about how fast Manny moved from Craig, breaking him, and Ashley up, to next moving onto you."

"That's ridiculous. Isn't it?"

Craig opened the door to his garage/bedroom not expecting what was there.

"W…" "What are you doing here?"

"Is there a crime against seeing an old friend?"

"Look, I don't want to…"

But, before he knew it she was kissing him, and not letting go.

Pushing back he was shocked.

"What was that for?"

"Oh Craig, I figured that the past would blow over, and we could get back together."

"Not a chance. I don't love you, and if you want the truth…"

"Of course."

"I never really did."

"What?"

Not believing what she was hearing Ashley stormed out of the garage in tears, and Craig fell on his bed with a smile across his face glad he finally let his true feelings out.


	5. Lost in Her World

A/n Thanks guys keep up the great reviews. **Love you all**

Lost in Her World

J.T. waited for Manny outside of class a day later; wanting to confront her, but to his surprise she was not there.

"Ms.Kwan is Manny here today?"

"I don't believe so?"

"Did she leave a message in the office?"

"No, but her father called saying she was sick?"

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." After he left… "It may just be me, but I think he was concerned with someone other then himself."

Not wanting to know why yelling was coming from his home the young man drove to the park only to find someone he was fond of waiting for him.

"Manny what are you doing here?"

She got up and walked away turning her face away the entire time.

"Leave me alone Craig I don't want to talk with you."

Looking at the girl from the back view he noticed her clothes were all torn up, and her hair was a mess.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Out of fear she ran into the wood surrounding the park getting lost in the brush from the young boys view. He chased after her not finding her.

"Manny…. Manny"

The girl spun around lost in the now total darkness hearing the faint cry of a boy she answered.

"Craig where are you?" She heard a noise thinking it was he only she was wrong.

"Ahhhh"

The scream surrounded the wooded area letting him hear it only to make his heart pond.

"MANNY!"


	6. Surprise Surprise!

Surprise! Surprise!

Craig ran to what he thought was the source of the scream hoping to find Manny in one piece.

"MANNY where are you?"

Not hearing anything he yelled again only this time he got an answer.

"Manuela Santos stop playing around and answer me already."

Pulling out a tiny flashlight he thought 'Always be prepared.', but just as he turned it on he tripped over a branch causing the tiny light to fall to the ground.

Looking where the light shinned he saw Manny lying on the ground. Running over to her he found she was unconscious.

"Manny?"

Picking her up he ran to his car and put her inside driving to the hospital.

J.T. went to the window not hearing anything.

"I guess she's not home."

Just as he said it door opened and Manny's mother looked out.

"Did you want something young man?"

"Yes I was wondering if Manny is home."

"No wasn't she at school?"

"No I went to ask a teacher and she said that her father called saying she was sick."

"Oh no. Thank you…"

"James York ma'am."

"Thank you James."

Watching him go Mrs. Santos had a worried look upon her usually calm face.

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Hello is this Manuela Santos's mother?"

"Yes is my baby okay? Where is she?"

"She's been brought into the hospital you need to get here as soon as possible Just come through the emergency room doors off the right wing.."

"I'll be right there.

J.T. was walking to the nearest bus stop when he saw Mrs. Santos get into her car.

Rushing over he knocked on the window.

"Mrs. Santos is everything okay?"

"No I just got a call my Manuela is in the hospital."

"What?"

"Get in Manny will be glad to see you."


	7. Reunion Ex & Now

Reunion Ex. & Now

The doctor wheeled her in on a gurney she was surrounded by nurses.

They closed the curtain and someone led Craig outside.

"Damnit what is wrong with her?"

"We need you to let us figure that out sir. Please wait here we'll come get you when we find anything out."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot running into the emergency entrance doors.

Going to the front desk Mrs. Santos was in a panic.

"My daughter was brought in no that long ago. Manuela Isabella Santos." (My fic so I added a middle name P.S. will name daughter that if I have one)

"She's in examination right now you and this boy will need to wait in the room down two doors to the right."

Walking in the doors they saw Craig with his knees pulled up and tears coming from his eyes.

"Craig?"

Looking up he saw Mrs. Santos who in a way was like another mother to him when he and Manny were going out.

"Mrs. Santos!" Getting up he hugged her ever so tightly.

"They've told me nothing and I've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes. J.T. what are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come I figured she would want to see her boyfriend when she woke up. He explained to me how he was the boy she went on the date with. I told him how happy she was when she came home, and how much she told me about him."

"That's nice of you to let him come."

"Craig what happened?" She said as they sat down on the sofa.

"I went for a walk to the park, and found her there with her clothes, and hair all torn up, and when I asked her if she was okay she started to cry and ran into the woods. Then I went in after her heard her scream, and found her unconscious moments later."

"Are you thinking who I am thinking?"

"Unfortunately yes, Mrs. Santos."  
They sat in silence the rest of the time until the doctor came in.

"How is she was has happened?"

"Mrs. Santos can I speak to you alone?"

"Of course."

Craig, and J.T. stepped outside.

"Whom were you referring to in there?"

"No one you need to hear about."

"Come on Craig she's my girl I deserve to know."

"She's no one's girl she's her own person."

"I know that I just meant girlfriend."  
"I'm not telling you because she asked me not to."

"Who Mrs. Santos?"

"No Manny."


	8. Story Finally Told

Story Finally Told

"It's okay Craig if he is involved in her life he has the right to know what we are saying."

Not hearing the door open they saw Mrs. Santos there listening in on the conversation. Sitting down she filled J.T. in on the story of a few years ago.

"I was married to her father for ten years (divorced after flashback happened) and he had been prone to a violent temper, but I had no idea how bad until one night only two years ago. Craig was supposed to come over to take Manuela on a date like every other Friday night I; however was not home because I was in Arizona on a business trip. Mr. Santos was drunk and seeing Manny dressed up, forgetting why he began to yell at her…"

Taking a breath tears streamed down her face.

"She struggled against him all she could, but was not strong enough, and he beat her till unconscious, and raped her. Craig came in to find Manny naked, and battered. Her father had run until he was caught by the cops and put in prison for a year or so. Some how he got put on probation recently. We filed a restraining order against him as soon as he got out, but from what the doctor told me he found her again in the park is my guess."

"OMG, Manny…I had no idea she seemed do held together at school."

"People can put on facades if necessary." Craig told him his eyes no longer having any tears. "Finding her that way filled me with a passion so deep that I wanted to kill whomever did that to her. When I saw her in the park I knew he was back, and she was to scared to tell about it, but I chased after her knowing he was close by just watching."

"What did the doctor tell you Mrs. Santos?" J.T. said trying to ease his thoughts.

"He told me that she was pregnant, and lost the baby because of what her father did. Hopefully he will be caught, and put in prison for good this time."

"She was pregnant?" Craig knew instantly it was his, and all of a sudden his tears were no longer dry, and couldn't seem to stop. Running from the room from his embarrassment he found himself in Manny's hospital room.

Wearing a gown and nothing else he noticed the bruises all over her he sat next to her bed. Crying until sleep staying in the chair the entire night.

Mrs. Santos was in the door way and she was shocked to see him asleep in the chair holding an unconscious Manny's hand ever so tightly.

A/N Read and review. Do chap. 7 & 8 flow well.


	9. A Hand Always Reachable

A Hand Always Reachable

Feeling a hand in his Craig awoke beside Manny's bed finding he ad unconsciously placed his hand in hers.

"Manny please forgive me if I had been there that night a little sooner none of this would have happened, and would could very well still be together."

The nurse came in a couple minutes later holding a tray.

"You were here all night sir, but we didn't want to wake you since she is your girlfriend."

"No she's no my…"

Just then J.T. walked in with a look on of surprise his face at seeing Craig there.

"Craig what are you doing here?"

The nurse chimed in.

"This sweet young man has been here all night. In fact he fell asleep holding hands with the patient isn't that cute."

"Yeah sure." J.T. said sarcastically as the nurse turned to leave.

"J.T. let me explain."

"I understand you are worried for her too. Probably more than I am because you to are so close."

"Yes, but she chose you not me."

"Who says we only went out on one date you've loved her for years."

Turning around Craig watched a defeated J.T. walk away.

Pausing he looked at Manny's unconscious and battered figure.

"He's right you know I have loved you for years I've just been to afraid to say it. But it wasn't supposed to come out this way. I didn't want J.T. to think I don't want him with you, and now look at him he's a mess."

Walking out of the room to find J.T. Craig sighed not knowing what this confrontation would bring.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Santos sat at home waiting for the phone call to say if her daughter would live or die.

"God give me and those boys strength."

"Craig I don't want to hear an apology from you I understand how you are willing to fight for that which you love so dearly."

"Look I want you two to be happy even it means giving her up I am willing to do that if what she really wants is to be with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes I just want you both to be happy."

"Thank you. So are we okay as friends?"

"Yeah we're cool."

Making their way back to Manny's hospital room they did not notice the crowd until he turned the corner.

"What the hell?" Gapped a shocked Craig.

All their classmates had gathered in her room with gifts not knowing what happened truly, but worried nonetheless.

(In my story Mrs. Santos's name is Rose)

The phone rang and Mrs. Santos jumped.

"It's me Isabelle."

"Craig did the doctor's say anything?"

"No change except one."

"What is it?"

"Get down here and find out for yourself."

"On my way Craig thanks."

Driving to the hospital Rose thought she saw someone she knew, but guessing it was a mistake she just kept on driving.

"J.T., Craig what is it?"

"A get well soon card from the entire 10th grade class. They all left flowers and cards of their own too."

"Amazing I can't believe it."

Walking into the room no more students were in the room except Emma.

"Mrs. Santos what happened?" Asked a teary eyed girl.

"Emma dear."

"Emma come with me and I'll tell you if that's okay Rose?"

"It's fine just don't tell anyone."

"I won't Mrs. Santos."

Craig led Emma into a tiny room where no one else was.

Telling her almost everything he hurt to watch her cry so badly.

"Shhh Em it's okay the doctor's say her chances to pull through are really good."

"Craig thank you for being here for me."

"Anytime Emmy."

"Emmy? You haven't called me that since we went on the set up date a few years ago. I missed that."

"Then I'll call you that for now on."

Seeing her smile he smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Craig do you want to try a real date sometime?"

"Yeah I'd love to Emmy." He laughed as he saw her eyes light up. However, the moment didn't last long when she stopped stalling her tears and let him hold her the rest of the day.


	10. Cross and Open Eyes

Cross and Open Eyes

J.T. came into the room finding Craig and Emma asleep on one another's laps.

"Okay I'll bring them food later."

Rose was now hovering over her daughter's bed when an Inspector walked in.

"Mrs. Santos I'm Inspector Cross I was asked to take on the search for your ex-husband. I have some good news we found him, and if your daughter awakes within the nest few weeks we will have the trial once she has healed. Unfortunately I will need to take pictures of her wounds as evidence."

"May I take them instead?"

"Of course, but I must stay and observe."

"That's fine just let me go tell her friends."

"Certainly,"

A few minutes later the Inspector stood at the door while Rose took pictures. Craig and the others had gone to get some food for everyone.

"The trial is set to take place whenever Manny is well enough to testify so whenever that is give a call." he said as he took back the camera.

A few weeks later Manny's body began to shows signs of movement, which meant she wasn't paralyzed from the waist down. Finally, on the third week she opened her eyes to find the room dark, and Craig asleep holding her hand.

"Oh I have a headache Craig wake up."

"Who…uh."

"Hey sweets."

"Manny your awake."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital do you remember what happened. What he did to you again?"

"Unfortunately, yes I remember everything, but how long was I unconscious this time?"  
"Almost two months. But you're okay now. Let me get the doctor."

"Okay."

He came in with a look of happiness on his face.

"She's awake that is only the first step. Craig can you call her mother?"

"Sure." He left and the doctor looked at Manny.

"How long did you know about the baby before this attack happened?"

"I was 1 month pregnant, Am I gonna okay?"

"Ms. Santos I'm sorry to tell you, but we lost the baby."

She couldn't breath for a moment, but the doctor fixed her machine knowing she was in shock.

"Can I please speak with Craig?"

"Sure then when your done we'll get your mom down here so we can run some tests to see if all the damage is repaired."

"Okay thank you doc."

The doctor left and Craig came in sitting down then Manny's tears fell.

"Craig the baby is….I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I needed time to get…used to the ide….a."

"Shhh sweetie its okay just breathe." He held her hand to calm her down.

"In my back-pack I have the first sonogram. I took it just to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Okay I'll tell your mom to bring it."

Mrs. Santos was called and got the picture happy to hear her baby was awake, and praying nothing was wrong.


	11. No More Mystery

A/N Last chapter I love you all **blows kisses to her audience**.

No More Mystery

Manny had now been in the hospital for two weeks and was about to get released to go home that day.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"I can't wait to take care of you." J.T. said as he smiled at her, her face went from a smile to a "yeah right" face.

"Look J.T. can I have serious conversation with you?"

"Anytime babe."

"I know you care for me, but we've only been out on two dates before all of this, and all of this made me realize who I really want to be with. I'm sorry J.T., but its not you."

"It's Craig."

"Yes, but I'm ending this now to where we can still be friends, and not to hurt by it. I know you talked to him, and I know what he said, but I can't lose him again I'm sorry."

"I understand, and besides I you aren't with me I'm glad it will be him who takes care of you because I know he will make you happy."

"Don't worry J.T. you'll find someone, I just know that I want Craig and no one else."

"Manny we'll always be friends I promise, and I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks for taking this so well J.T." She took his hand, and he bent down to hug her.

Rose was in the doctors office filling out all of the release forms. When Inspector Cross walked in, and they talked until finally he had told her waiting for her reaction.

"I can't believe he had a record, and they decided to settle out of court and arrest him for a seven year sentence. That's wonderful news now that I know Manny will be safe. Thank you Mr. Cross."

"Ms. Santos I hope this isn't to forward of me, but once Manny is settled and this all blows over would you maybe want to go out for dinner with me?"

"Please call me Rose Mr. Cross."

"Only if you call me Johnny, Rose."

"Then it's a date."

Craig was at her house ready to surprise Manny with her room makeover he had done all by himself.

"I hope she likes what I did."

He walked over to the fridge getting something to eat when the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys you're here okay lets get decorating okay."

"Yeah." Yelled the students.

"Emma."

"Hey J.T."

"Do you know about Manny and Craig?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay with it, besides we never would have fit I go better with someone I've known for awhile."

"Someone like me maybe?" J.T. pleaded hoping to at least get a date.

"J.T. I'm sorry I never shared my feelings, but I was scared."  
"So was I, but we can at least start now." He said as he moved closer to her slightly brushing her lips.

She pulled him closer knowing this was what she wanted all along.

Getting into the car Manny took the picture out of her pack, and placed it into the frame her mother had in the car. Writing on the nameplate she smiled knowing her baby would have been beautiful. Excited to get to her bedroom and call Craig she got out of the car waiting for her mother to unlock the door.

"Hurry mom I want to invite Craig over I have to tell him something."

"Okay I'm coming."

She turned the doorknob.

"Mom, why are the lights…"

"Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" She put her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Mom I had no idea you did this."

"I didn't do anything I just let them use the house."

"Then who?"

It was then she saw Craig standing behind the door smiling brightly at her.

He led her outside to the backyard as the dancing began, and smiled once again.

"Welcome home Manuela." He said picking her up off the ground her legs around his waist.

"It was never a home without you Craig."

He kissed her passionately spinning her around as she squealed and they laughed together.

"I have something to show you." She pulled out the picture of the sonogram in the frame and pointed to the name. 'Hayden Lana Manning.'

"I'm going to put it above the bed in my room."

"Sounds good, and I love the name I just wish."

"So do I, but it doesn't change that fact that I love you Craig."

"I love you Manny hey let's get out of here I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay."

He led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Close your eyes."

She opened them to a new room. The bed was now a canopy bed with pick and white sheets, and the desk a darker shade of brown. The walls no longer all pink, but white with pale pink vertical strips. Her closet had been made more organized with a shelf just for shoes and belts, draw pants, and dresses to be hanged on either side and shirts, and undergarments in the middle.

"Craig I love it."

"I knew you would." She said jumping into his arms kissing him with all her might, and losing his balance they fell on the bed.

"I love you Manny more them anything."

"I love you too." She kissed him pulling herself onto the bed all the way smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure if she was willing.

"I want this more then anything. I want you more then anything."

"I feel the same."

That night they shared the passion that had been held within them for so many years. Finally, "releasing" their true feelings.


End file.
